


McPanPrice

by DoinYourMom, SwedishFish17



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awesome, Birthday Sex, Cool, Cowgirl Position, Epic, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, He drops it anyway, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nipple Licking, No this does not mean Dave got his mc chicken, Sexy, Smut, Swag, gay as fuck, masterpeice, mcchicken, the motherfucker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoinYourMom/pseuds/DoinYourMom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFish17/pseuds/SwedishFish17
Summary: Dave wants a mc chicken but then it gets kinda kinky
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	McPanPrice

**Author's Note:**

> "Infinity war is the most ambiguous crossover in history"  
> Me: DoinYourMom and Swedish Fish write a smut fic.  
> It was really fun working with DoingYourMom. Hope to write more fics with you soon

"Rupert." 

"Yeah what is it?" Rupert asked his boyfriend on their way home. 

"I'm hungry," Dave said. 

"What happened to that special bento box I made you?" Rupert said. 

"Kurt knocked it over," Dave admitted. "He said only kindergartners eat that crap."

"Are you serious? On your birthday? Next time I see him, I'm gonna knock him into next week!" Rupert said. 

"Rupert!" 

"I told you I don't approve of that guy they partner you with." Rupert said. "If they don't give you a new partner, I'll raise some-"

Rupert suddenly stopped. He could tell Dave was getting sad. Today was Dave’s birthday; making him upset was the last thing Rupert wanted. 

"I'm sorry Dave," Rupert said. "So, what do you feel like eating?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Dave said. 

"Of course not, you're my boyfriend." Rupert said. 

"Well…" Dave began. "I would really like some McDonald's."

Keeping his promise, Rupert didn't laugh. 

"There's one across the street from here." Rupert said. "We'll make a quick stop there before we go home."

They go through the drive thru and Dave orders a McChicken. Dave always loved Mc Chickens ever since he was a kid. He was very picky about his meals so a McChicken was right up his alley. And the way he lit up upon receiving the bag; the McChicken was perfect. 

They arrived at home and sat in bed. Dave unwrapped his sandwich, excited to eat it, when he looked up and noticed Rupert sitting next to him. It's like he could hear Rupert's stomach growling. 

"Do you want some?" Dave offered. 

"No, enjoy your meal. I don't want to ruin it." Rupert said. 

"Rupert, I can hear your stomach rumbling." Dave said, holding up the McChicken. "Don't worry, we can share. It'll be romantic." Dave said. Well now he can't say no. 

"Ok fine. But only if it makes you happy!" Rupert said. It was true, Rupert hadn't eaten all day and the thought of sharing food with his boyfriend made his heart flutter. 

Dave gave Rupert half of the McChicken, and they both bit into their own bites. It was a little hot, but man was it good. Dave was savoring his half, and Rupert's seemed to have vanished within seconds. Rupert scooted closer to Dave and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. This made Dave blush. Rupert looked down at his pants. Did… Did eating with his boyfriend turn him on? 

Then Rupert had an idea, an awful idea. Rupert had an awful, awful idea. 

Before he could turn thoughts to actions, Dave spoke up. "Hey, Rupert?" Dave spoke up. The latter turned his head to face his lover as he wiped his lips with his arm. "Yeah Davey" he crossed his legs, hoping that his partner won't see the bulge in his pants. "Do you… mind if I take my shirt off? It's a bit warm." Rupert eagerly shook his head. "No, not at all." With that confirmation, Dave set his half of McChicken in his lap and unbuttoned his shirt. With his sleeve free hand, he grabbed his McChicken, as he tried to single handedly get his arm out of the other sleeve. Rupert wanted to help, but found it funny watching him struggle. 

Dave had finally gotten his arm out of the sleeve, but he had fallen back onto the bed and dropped his McChicken, on his chest. Some of it even getting on the tank top he was wearing. He quickly sat back up as the contents fell off. Say goodbye to the patty, buns, and lettuce. There was a shit ton of mayonnaise on his chest, though. They must have put a heavy amount on this sandwich. Rupert snickered a bit, staring at his chest. Dave grabbed the bag and looked for napkins. "Aw shoot. They didn't give us any napkins." He sighed."and I forgot to grab a pack when we went to the store the other day. I knew we were forgetting something…" Rupert eyed Dave’s mayonnaise covered body as he lightly licked his lips.

"I can clean it up for ya." Rupert said, his voice laced with lust. Dave smiled lightly "Oh, great! You got napkins?" Rupert put a hand on the front of Dave's shoulder, and lightly pushed him onto the bed, using his hand to pin him down in a playful manner "Nah. But I've got something else." Dave's smile turned into a smirk. "You wanna go, don't you?" Rupert nodded eagerly, drool dripping from his mouth. Dave let out a small laugh "I'm down." Rupert's eyes darted from Dave's eyes to his chest.

He scooted back a small bit from Dave, then started to bend over, his nose inches from his chest. His face grew closer to the point his nose would touch Dave's chest with every inhale. "I hope you don't mind me trying something new," Rupert mumbled lightly, as he began to lick Dave's chest. He didn't do big licks. He did small, tiny licks. Dave shuddered from this sensation. This was new, and this was a sensation he's in no way used to. Rupert continued licking all over Dave's chest, trying his best to make sure not a spot was missed, but the stupid workers put too much god damn mayonnaise on that sandwich.

"H-Holy shit… this is… so hot" Dave let out a small sigh. He was starting to slightly get in the mood, but it was going to take more than just a few small little kitten licks to get him going. Rupert and Dave's eyes met as Rupert grew a smug look on his face. Enough with the kitten licks. Rupert stuck his tongue out and began to lick Dave's chest more than he already was. Dave began to pant slightly, starting to feel aroused.. Soon enough, the mayonnaise was licked clean off his chest. But Rupert wasn’t satisfied yet. 

He began to kiss Dave all over his chest, peppering the area with his lips. Kisses weren't something that usually turned Dave on, but he was enjoying it. Rupert then carefully lifted Dave’s tank top so it was resting under his armpits. He slowly started trailing down from Dave's chest, down to the happy trail. He stopped. Dave’s stupid pants are in the way, blocking Rupert from kissing anymore. This was alright. He didn't want this to just be the act. This was only foreplay. Rupert looked up at Dave, who held his head up to watch Rupert. "Oi… Davey… let's get the real show started." Rupert began to help Dave remove his pants and briefs as he was towering over him. Dave put his tank top back on his body. He doesn’t really feel comfortable being topless, even if it’s with his own boyfriend. He then sat up and removed his own pants and briefs. Dave was completely bare, and Rupert still had his shirt on. He wanted to keep it on. He took pride in the assumption that his body waswas “too sexy for Dave to handle,” and he wasn’t ready to prove it. One day...

"So uhm… we're doing it this way?" Rupert giggled. "No, of course not." Rupert then completely fell on top of Dave, lightly. He snuck his arms under and around him as he then flipped on his back, leaving Dave on top of Rupert. "We're trying it this way." Dave's eyes widened "I-... Im topping?" Rupert stopped smiling and had a look of disapproval. "No. Of course not… you're gonna ride me. Like a horse." Dave nodded as he "ahh'd" to himself. 

Rupert poured some lube onto his own hand and began to lightly jack himself off, making sure his cock was nice and slippery for ease of entrance. Dave used this break as an opportunity to enjoy some of his fries. He really loved McDonald's fries, he never knew why. Rupert grunted lightly, his dick twitching from negligence. "O-Okay. I'm ready.” Dave had a fry in his mouth. Hanging out like a cigarette. He put the box down and ate the fry as he scooted over. He hasn't done this before. Of course he and Rupert have fucked, but Dave had never ridden someone before. Maybe it's like getting on a bike, but then getting something shoved up your ass as you sit. Maybe that something is your boyfriend's thick member.

Dave got back onto the bed as he lifted his leg and positioned himself over Rupert. After thinking over for a moment, Dave let Rupert shove his cock into his entrance. It hurt a small bit because of how thick and big Rupert's cock is, but once it was in, it wouldn't hurt any more. Soon enough, Rupert was in. Dave pantted when the hard part was finally over. But after the hard part, comes the fun part. Dave slowly and steadily began to move his hips up and down, Rupert laid back and relaxed as his partner was slowly grinding on his cock. Rupert was completely resisting the urge to thrust upwards into Dave.

Rupert watched Dave and saw a white spot on his chest by his breast. Seems like he missed a spot. Rupert came closer and grabbed both of Dave's shoulders. He brought him down closer to him as he licked that spot off his chest. He could feel a drop of sweat fall on his head from Dave's hair. It was warm today, both of them were feeling hot. Rupert being in a long sleeved shirt sure didn't help. Dave looked at Rupert's chest and paused his hip's movements. He began to unbutton Rupert's shirt. Rupert watched as one button by one, his chest was exposed. He didn’t want his shirt off completely. Yes, he loved Dave very much, but he doesn’t really feel all too comfortable having completely naked sex. We wanted to keep at least one article of his clothing on. He allowed Dave to unbutton his shirt and move it out the way of his chest. He stared down at his boyfriends and lightly “booped” his chest” Rupert smiled and Dave went back to continue grinding. He was doing it so well. For his first time doing the cowgirl, he seemed so experienced. He was so great, that Rupert couldn’t hold back anymore, and he strongly thrusted upwards, slamming right into Dave’s prostate. “O-ow! Fuck. R-Rupert…” Dave winced. Rupert froze suddenly, looked at Dave with concern. “I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to.” Dave grunted lightly. “...just… please don’t be rough with your thrusts.” Rupert nodded in confirmation. “Okay Davey.”

Dave continued to ride on Rupert’s big cock. He winced a bit, mostly because of Rupert accidentally thrusting too hard at some points. He promised he wouldn’t but it’s involuntary, really. He doesn’t mean it. Dave isn’t going to express the slight pain, he doesn’t want Rupert to nervously freeze up again. They had been fucking for a while now. They should stop soon. Today’s Dave’s birthday, they had other things to do for today. Not just sex. They would have their excuse to stop as Rupert thrust into Dave and came. Both of them froze as they panted, looking at each other. Beads of sweat ran down their faces. They stayed in their position for a minute, as Dave fell on top of Rupert. The latter began brushing his fingers through his boyfriend’s wet hair and they kissed passionately for a few seconds. Rupert lowered his hips and pulled out of Dave. He then got up and went to get towels and bottles of cold water.

The both of them sat up on the bed, wiping away the sweat and cum. The air conditioner was on low too. Rupert decided to break the silence between himself and dave.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Rupert said. 

"No, I actually like when you dominate me." Dave said. "Although it hurts sometimes."

Rupert holds Dave close to his chest, feeling regret. 

"Dave, I don't wanna hurt you." Rupert said. "It's never my intention to hurt you. I want to make this enjoyable for you."

"Rupert, I'm fine really." Dave said. They both kissed. 

"I love you so much Davey. Happy Birthday" Rupert said. 

"I love you too." Dave said. 

This was a crazy time. And it was all because of that dang McChicken.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write some christmas smut depending on the mood and there is one ship I wanna write but I'm scared to post. See ya soon


End file.
